Estar en Gryffindor
by RetorcidaMente
Summary: James convence a su hermano de que lo necesario para estar en Gryffindor no es sólo valor... -Advertencia: incesto-


Estar en Gryffindor

ATENCIÓN: El siguiente fic tiene contenidos no recomendables para aquellos débiles de estómago, contiene escenas de sexo, incesto y un tanto sádicas.

¡Lean bajo su propio riesgo!

Los labios de James se separaron de los de su hermano, la respiración de ambos acelerada.

Fuera de la habitación Ted Lupin yacía en el sofá, durmiendo, nadie más en la casa.

"Ya te lo dije, si no practicas, no podrás estar en Gryffindor," le dijo el mayor a su hermano.

"P-pero papá dijo que…"

"Papá no conoce la nueva selección. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el tío Neville, que las cosas habían cambiado bastante y que ahora el sombrero seleccionaba de forma más justa? ¿A qué crees que se refería?"

Albus guardó silencio por un momento antes de preguntar.

"Y tú, ¿con quién practicaste?"

James parecía estar esperando aquella pregunta, respondió de inmediato.

"Con Teddy, claro, y como él no había tenido a nadie con quien hacerlo terminó en Hufflepuff."

Albus se quedó pensativo por un momento, y luego presionó sus labios de forma inexperta contra los de su hermano, cerrados herméticamente. No se atrevía a volver a besarlo de la forma en la que James acababa de hacerlo, pero definitivamente deseaba practicar, no iba a terminar en Slytherin si podía evitarlo.

"No, no, así no…" lo retó el mayor, "¡abre la boca!"

Albus hizo caso y abrió, grande como si fuera al dentista. Tal vez no era lo que James quería, porque pareció un tanto disgustado pero enseguida vino una nueva orden.

"Cierra los ojos."

Albus obedeció, preguntándose qué le iban a hacer. Cerrar los ojos no solía ser bueno cerca de su hermano mayor, pero, de nuevo, esta era una ocasión especial. El niño sintió una masa de piel, alargada, dura y con un sabor un tanto salado llenar su boca. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente al reconocer lo que estaba probando cuando le golpeó la parte de atrás de la garganta. Lo empujó, perplejo, confundido y sonrojándose violentamente y James cayó hacia atrás en el colchón de su cama. Albus tosió un poco. De nuevo, los ojos acusadores de su hermano.

"¡No puedes ser tan… tan virgen, Al!"

El niño miró al suelo algo avergonzado y claramente perturbado. Pero James no le dio tiempo a reflexionar, enseguida su boca se volvió a posar sobre la de su hermanito, primero rozando sus labios, luego lamiendo ligeramente para abrirse paso hasta que logró introducir su lengua. Albus lo permitió, tenía que hacerlo… aunque lo disgustaba un poco al principio enseguida el sabor de la saliva de su hermano y la caricia de su aliento empezaron a cambiar su opinión.

Inicialmente era sólo James quien actuaba, rozando la lengua de Al con la propia, probando y mordiendo sus labios pero lentamente el menor comenzó a reaccionar, entrelazando su lengua con la de su hermano. La textura del dorso de la lengua y aquél sabor dulce, todos los matices eran nuevos y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta fascinaban al niño al punto de no querer frenar. Cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva corría por la mejilla del pequeño.

James sonrió satisfecho, su hermanito ya estaba a punto, su respiración estaba acelerada. Albus mismo ni siquiera lo había notado. Sólo estaba allí, sentado sobre la cama, su espalda contra la pared fría.

De seguro… James bajó la mano a los pantalones de su hermano menor y sintió una erección, no tan grande como la propia pero Albus era menor al fin y al cabo. Impaciente le abrió el cierre. El niño quiso protestar pero no lo hizo, sólo permitió que actuara, observando sorprendido cómo el otro introducía su hinchado miembro en su boca. Quería quejarse, aquello no podía estar del todo bien, pero no sólo tenía que hacerlo, que aprender… sino que quería ver qué sucedía.

El tacto de la boca húmeda de su hermano fue algo totalmente distinto a nada que hubiera sentido antes, una oleada de calor lo recorrió junto con una poderosa puntada en la parte baja del estómago, algo que sentía de vez en cuando al ver ciertas cosas prohibidas, al espiar lo que no debía.

Parecía otra persona quien emitió aquél gemido pero Al sabía que era él, que aquellos sonidos eran por primera vez propios.

James parecía poseído, y aunque Albus sentía sus propias mejillas arder se sorprendió al notar las de su hermano igualmente rojas. Aquella cálida lengua lo estaba recorriendo, de arriba abajo, probando aquél líquido transparente que surgía… qué sería aquello. Vio que James lo tocaba con el dedo, jugando y lo vio formar un hilo largo. Pero la fascinación duró poco, enseguida otra oleada de placer intenso lo inutilizó, cerró los ojos al sentir los dientes de su hermano en aquella zona tan sensible.

"Agh, James, ¡duele!" se quejó, a pesar del placer. Escuchó una débil carcajada y lo miró con reproche pero el mensaje no llegó a puerto, su hermano estaba abriendo la boca e introduciendo el miembro del pequeño dentro de ella, profundo, presionándolo con la lengua y creando una constricción con los labios.

Aquella sensación le produjo reacciones insospechadas al menor, quien soltó un gemido, casi un grito tan fuerte que de seguro Teddy se despertaría pero no escucharon pasos. Sólo la respiración de los dos niños Potter, acelerada, y los gemidos del pequeño resonaban en la habitación.

Los movimientos de James se volvieron más rítmicos, acercó la cabeza y la alejó nuevamente, la saliva cálida, el aliento, todo aquello era demasiado, ni bien la punta volvió a tocar la garganta misma de su hermano mayor Albus sintió como si un rayo de placer puro lo estuviera partiendo, sus manos se aferraron inconscientemente a la y un grito de placer hizo eco en la casa. Sintió algo emerger de él y vio a James tosiendo, ahogándose, por los costados de su boca surgía un líquido blanco y espeso.

"¡Tienes que avisar si vas a correrte!" lo retó, furioso.

"Q-qué…?" Al iba a preguntar qué quería decir aquello pero enseguida lo intuyó, "lo siento," murmuro aún jadeando. Su mirada se posó ansiosa sobre la puerta, ¿los había escuchado Teddy? Pero la puerta seguía cerrada. James le limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, y cuando iba a buscar un pedazo de papel higiénico cambió de opinión.

"Lame."

"¿Qué?"

"Es tu desorden, tu límpialo."

Al se quedó mirando embobado antes de sacar la lengua y hacer lo que se le pedía. No le gustó demasiado el sabor aunque era curiosamente familiar a pesar de no haberlo probado antes. Ni bien hubo terminado su tarea James ya estaba sosteniendo el propio miembro en sus manos.

"Ahora lame aquí," dijo. Al miró dubitativo.

"Vamos, apúrate, recuerda que si no…" volvió a amenazar. Albus bajó la cabeza y se lo metió en la boca sin ceremonias. Escuchó la respiración de su hermano acelerarse un poco pero quedó congelado en el punto, sintiendo de nuevo aquel sabor ligeramente salado, dulce y punzante, tan fuerte y tan familiar.

Debe haber tardado bastante porque enseguida sintió la mano de su hermano tironearle del pelo para que se moviera, lo intentó pero claramente de forma poco satisfactoria.

"Auch, no uses los dientes… vaya que eres inútil, déjalo."

Albus estaba agradecido de poder frenar con su embarazosa tarea, se sentía idiota haciendo aquello aunque sabía, ahora por experiencia propia, lo bien que podía sentirse. Cuando estaba a punto de pararse para irse James lo empujó de nuevo, posicionándose detrás de él. Otro empujón y Albus estaba de cara sobre el colchón.

"Te mueves mucho, ¡quieto!" ordenó James aún exasperado mientras le bajaba completamente los pantalones. Sacó algo de debajo de su almohada, una botellita de algo que Albus no reconoció y no vio qué era lo que James hacía con eso detrás de su espalda. Pronto lo supo.

Sintió un par de dedos dentro de él, húmedos, que resbalaron directo a su interior. El niño soltó un grito ahogado.

"¡¿Qué haces? Eso duele, ya basta ¡James-!" el alivio de que aquellos dedos salieran fue sólo momentáneo, enseguida sintió algo mucho más grande entrar, sintió sus múrculos estirarse y algo romperse. Un ardor insoportable punzaba allí atrás, llevándolo a las lágrimas.

"¡Para, James, basta! " rogó Albus en vano, su hermano ya lo estaba embistiendo, soltando gemidos al hacerlo. Los movimientos, al principio suaves empezaron a cobrar velocidad y potencia enseguida. A pesar de todo no se sentía del todo mal, pero el dolor no cesaba, seguía allí, persistente con cada embestida y cada una era más fuerte que la anterior.

"Mhn, quieto, ¡ya casi!" dijo el mayor de los Potter, agarrando con más fuerza las caderas de su hermanito. Sus lágrimas ya habían formado una mancha oscura en la frazada celeste. Pocas embestidas más y el movimiento se detuvo con una estocada final, dura y contundente que pareció prolongarse más que las anteriores y sintió dentro de sí un calor húmedo que dio paso a dos o tres embestidas más. Los gemidos de su hermano parecían irreales en aquellos últimos momentos, Al sólo quería que terminara de una buena vez.

James retiró al fin su miembro, satisfecho y una oleada de alivio inundó a Albus quien se dejó caer.

"Vamos, no pudo haber sido tan malo," dijo James mirando la expresión de dolor en el rostro del niño. Las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos se mezclaban en una sinfonía irregular.

"Te apresuraste demasiado y fuiste muy poco delicado, James," la voz que sonaba no era la de Albus, era una más profunda y adulta. Ambos chicos volvieron la cabeza para ver a Teddy, parado en una esquina que se acercaba con pasos lentos pero seguros. Albus sintió con horror cómo lo levantaban con facilidad.

"Eres muy inexperto aún, James, ven te enseñaré."

Albus cerró los ojos. Aquello aún no había terminado…

-Fin-


End file.
